


Confession

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessional, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The guy on the other side was quiet. He had been for the past 10 minutes. Since he sat down in confession. His labored breathing rang in Sam's ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see him toying with his cane.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at gifset of Sam as a Priest and all I could think was CROSSOVER. So here it is. An interaction between Sam Winchester and Matt Murdock. 
> 
> P.S. I am not Catholic. I have no idea how confessions work beyond what I've seen on TV.

The guy on the other side was quiet. He had been for the past 10 minutes. Since he sat down in confession. His labored breathing rang in Sam's ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see him toying with his cane. 

Sam's heart raced in his chest. He wasn't supposed to be in here. 

Beads of sweat started forming on Sam's forehead, as he waited with a bated breath for the man to say something. Anything. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." 

Sam almost jumped out of his skin when the guy did open his mouth. 

There was a smile in the guy's voice as he continued, "I haven't been here in a long time. I couldn't. Not since--" 

The guy went quiet again. But his silence said a lot. 

“You lost someone." The words were out of Sam's mouth before he could stop himself. 

"I lost someone," the guy confirmed. "I miss her." 

The guy sounded like he was worlds away and not just on the other side of the partition. There was sadness, regret,  _guilt_ in his voice.

Sam's heart painfully clenched in his chest. 

"Um... not that your feelings are irrelevant-" Sam gulped to relax his tightened throat. "-that's not exactly a sin." 

"I almost killed someone," the guy confessed. 

Instead of being alarmed, Sam physically relaxed. That right there said a lot about his life. 

"What happened?"  

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. When the guy spoke up again, he sounded unapologetic and emotionless, "I lost control." 

"We all do sometimes," Sam pointed out. 

"Not like this." 

Sam darted out his tongue to lick his dry lips before asking, "Not like what?" 

“FATHER PENN!” 

Shit. Dean. 

Sam clambered out of his seat, almost hitting his head against the roof of the confessional box in the process.  “I- I have to go.” 

“I’m not done yet,” the guy replied. His voice stoic. 

Sam was torn. He wanted to stay and listen to this guy. Help him through his problems but he wasn’t a real Priest. 

“Look, we all lose control sometimes and it  _sucks.”_ Sam bit down on his tongue as those words left his mouth. “Right. Sorry. But my point is that no matter how much it hurts right now,  things will get better. I know you must be tired of hearing that but it's the truth. This doesn't mean you'll forget her. Just that one day you'll think of her, and it won't- it won't hurt as much. Trust me I've been there." Sam sat back down and pressed his hands together in front of him. "And when you feel like you're going off the deep end, just think of the people who are still around, who are still breathing. Let them pull you back. I don't know you, but I can say from experience that isolating yourself is the single worst thing you can do right now." 

"And what about the guilt?" The guy asked. 

It was Sam's turn to become quiet. He stared straight ahead as he said, "That never goes away. But you learn to live with it." 

Sam jumped when the door to the confessional box suddenly opened. 

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked. "Come on, we gotta go." 

Sam threw a glance at the guy on the other side of the partition one more time. He was still sitting there, unmoving. 

Without another word, Sam left the confessional box. The real Priest of the church raised an eyebrow in his direction, which made Sam's cheeks heat up. 

"Thank you for your help, Father. And we're so sorry for the loss of your friend," Dean said to the priest. 

Sam ignored them and instead looked over his shoulder at the confessional box. The guy was still in there. 

But then the door slowly opened, and Sam's heart skipped. The guy was dressed in a suit. He had a cane in his hand and dark glasses over his eyes. 

"Ah, Matthew, sorry about that," the Priest said in the guy's direction. "I'll be right there with you." 

The guy almost looked like he was staring right at Sam. "That's okay, Father," he said. "I got what I needed thanks to Father Penn." His lips twitched when he said Sam's fake name. 

Sam's cheeks heat up again and he ducked his head. He could feel Dean watching him but he didn't dare look up at his brother. 

"Anyway, Father, thank you once again. We'll be in touch," said Dean. "Can we go now,  _Father Penn?_ "

"Yes!" Sam replied almost immediately didn't bother looking at the guy before heading behind his brother. "Thanks, Father," he whispered as he passed the priest. 

"You knew that wasn't me, didn't you?" 

Sam heard the Father say as they headed out the door. 

"What was that?" Dean asked once they reached their car. 

"What was what?" 

Dean's lips twisted into a self-satisfied grin. "You have a crush on that guy, don't you?" 

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, his voice went an octave higher. "That's ridiculous, Dean. I don't even know who that guy is!" 

"But you sure look like you want to." Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "We could stick around in New York for a few more days if you want to. Maybe if you're lucky enough and you don't scare him away, you'll actually get laid, finally!" 

"Shut up!" Sam huffed as he opened the door and got into the car. 


End file.
